Step Up SuluOC
by Rock'N'RollGirls
Summary: SuluOC
1. InfoShow Me The Money

Info

Name: Michelle Perez  
Age: 22  
Occupation: School of Dance teacher

Show Me The Money

_This is definitely the wickedest thing I ever hear in my life!_

Show off that body you got  
You got the dance, glow so hot  
You workin' that, you twerkin' that  
You tickin' that like a clock

I walked through the under-halls of the school I teach at to get to The Underground Streets. The bouncer opened the door for me, smiling as I walked past him. The club was bouncing and every body here was either gyrating into another or just moving to the music. The DJ whistled and everyone turned in my direction. The whole place burst into cheers. I smiled and tossed my sunglasses to a lucky supporter of my dancing. He nearly fainted in his girl's arms. I'm white, unlike most of the club's occupants, but I can fit in well enough to get respect. I danced with a lot of guys around the club who enjoyed my "dancing".

_Can't nobody do it like I do it  
When I do it, dog I do it  
(Break it down)  
Break it down, put your back into it  
Man, y'all ain't ready for the **** I'm doing_

(So get up)  
Get up, put your drinks down  
Don't want y'all sloshing yo' drinks out  
All over that cheap blouse  
Ain't nothing but a swallow in it anyhow

(Still me)  
Still me, I just changed the sound  
To the other one I had and just swapped it out  
(Switch!)  
Kept somethin' in background  
Cause you love the song  
But you in love wit the background

C'mon let a mama work for me  
Make a player wanna spend some money  
I don't really like spendin' money  
But if you do what you do and do it well I'ma

Show off that body you got  
You got the dance, glow so hot  
You workin' that, you twerkin' that  
You tickin' that like a clock

Show off that body you got  
You got the dance, glow so hot  
You workin' that, you twerkin' that  
You tickin' that like a clock

Suddenly, a fight was started in the bouncer's area. Three colorful-clothed young men were arguing with the boucer saying they needed to find their friend. The bouncer was only asking what their friend's name was and their names.

"Hons, he's only asking for your names!" I called across the room. The music had stopped when everyone noticed the fight. One young man caught my eye. He looked Japanese, or maybe Korean. I don't know, but he was one handsome Asian man. The music started up again and he offered me to show him how to "dance to this unusual music that I've never heard before". I, being a dancing teacher, taught him well enough for him to get it on his own. I was about to leave him be to dance when he caught my wrist as I turned.

"What's your name? I never got it!" The young man yelled over the music. I smiled, grasped his hand, and dragged him to my office area in the club. Barely anyone is allowed to go in. He's an acception. His dark eyes captivated me the first time they examined me from head to toe. I closed and locked the door behind us when we were inside. The whole room was soundproof, so no noise got in, and nothing got out.

"My name is Michelle Perez, what's yours?"

"Hikaru Sulu, but call me Sulu."

"Call me Mitchy then, Sulu." I felt like his name just rolled off my tongue, and I really liked it. What was this silly feeling I've never felt in my twenty-two years of life? Whatever it is, I like it.


	2. Til The Dawn

'Till The Dawn

_Oh Oh  
Oh Oh  
Oh Oh  
Oh Oh_

Ohhhhhhh  
Oh no no no

Out on the weekend  
out on the weekend  
Out on the weekend  
Out on the weekend

Let them in, get the lights, let party begin  
Mix a little love, get the mood jumpin  
From New York to Miami by ten  
I think I'm ready to go  
High, every time that we hit up our spot  
See everyone in line, and they payin a lot  
'Cept their payin for the night  
cuz the drinks are fixed  
But the music is free

_You want it, you got it  
You need it, but you know you gotta have it boy  
The music is freein'  
(Out on the weekend, Out on the weekend, weekend)_

This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to BC  
Rockin' to the same old CDs  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three deity  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free

Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)

_This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to BC  
Rockin' to the same old CDs  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three deity  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free_

Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)

*spoken:  
Now all my ladies,  
Move it to the front,  
show 'em what you got

Ooh, ooh, ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh  
Oh, Oh ooh, ooh, ooh

Fellas?  
Move like that  
(scratched:  
All my ladies, A-A-All my ladies-Oh... ah  
All my ladies, A-A-All my ladies-Oh... ah  
Oh....

Oh, Oh (x4)

Mario:  
And all my ladies say (Ah, Ah)  
And all the fellas say (Ah, Ah)  
Everybody say (Ah, Ah)  
Come dance with me, ohh (Ah Ah)

Drew:  
And they say we all  
Dance like this, we have the men in bed and off  
Till the mornin', there we go lettin off  
Tyler's droppin onto the table top  
Once again, you can shake your thang and there aint no cops

This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to BC  
Rockin' to the same old CDs  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three diety  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me

This is for the girls comin' from NYC  
I'm feelin' you like yous family  
And everybody down from LA to BC  
Rockin' to the same old CDs  
This is for the kids in the clubs and the street  
Talkin' bout you work three deity  
Get on the dance floor where the music is free

Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Gone until the dawn's gone with me  
Where the music is free  
Slip, gone until the dawn's gone with me  
(Out on the weekend, on the weekend, weekend)

My homeroom classroom, now a clubhouse (If you get what I mean...lol), was jumpin to the beat of Drew Sidora's favored song from the movie: Step Up. My uncle who specialized in mixing up music mixed the beat up a bit every now and then, pumping the whole party up a notch. Only three people were missing. The three men introduced themselves two days ago at the club in the Underground of the School of Dance. Jim, a young Russian named Chekov, and...Sulu. I found out from my friends that I was crushing on the Helmsman. They told me I should go with him if he has to go back onto the ship. I asked Jim if I was allowed to do that, he didn't mind as long as I could help with his Navigation Ensign's station. Chekov sometimes apparently had some problems with his station and I could fix the machine he sat at and, a plus, I'm close to the Helmsman when I'm fixing it.

"Mitchy!" I turned around at the sound of Sulu's voice and smiled widely. Jim noticed how, when I smiled, Sulu smiled widely too. Hm, oh dear. Jim was smirking suspiciously. "How does everyone dance with this one?"

"Easily, let's go." I took his hand, blushing a bit like he did, and managed to get to the middle of the floor. The DJ restarted the song, and I quickly showed Sulu the moves. Even Chekov was trying on the sidelines. Now that was cute to see. I have to say, Sulu did so well that it reminded me of the scene in Step Up with this song. The scene where the young man didn't know the moves and he finally got ahold of it and impressed the girl. It was just like that, too. When the song ended, he hugged me. I was surprised, but hugged back.

"You're wonderful, Michelle." Sulu whispered in my ear.

"Thank you. Why are you hugging me so tightly?"

"I don't want to go without you."

"You're leaving?" I exclaimed. Already, they were leaving.

"Tomorrow morning." Sulu nodded. I had to tell him my feelings, now. But, how? I noticed my friends motioning to me in panic. Tears were filling my eyes, obscuring my vision. Sulu noticed and wiped them away. When his hand touched my cheek, I flinched away from him and ran to my friends. I turned one last time and looked into his curious and confused dark eyes.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. His face turned to an emotionless one and he nodded. When my friends and I walked out of the school, it was already dawn.


	3. Let It Go

Let It Go

_Step - Clap  
Step, step - Clap  
Sssstep - Clap  
Step, step - Clap  
Sssstep - Clap  
Step, step - Clap  
Sssstep - Clap  
Step, step - Clap_I was just dancing until my legs and lungs burned. I never felt _he _was in the room until he grasped my waist and pushed me against a wall. I gasped at the sudden contact of the cold stone touching my bare shoulders and lower back. Sulu pinned me against the wall and breathed heavily.

I was on the outside (looking in)  
Wondering where do I (go from here)  
I wanna show the world my (time is now)  
I won't hold back, I'm coming out

Because tonight I'm so inspired  
I feel the beat it takes me higher  
To break free is my desire  
This is the new Me!

I just wanna let it go - let it go - let it go  
I'm about to let it go - let it go - let it go  
Let - let it go (let it go)  
Let - let it go (let it go)  
If you lose your mind just let it go - let it go

I just wanna let it go - let it go - let it go  
I'm about to let it go - let it go - let it go  
Let - let it go  
Let - let it go  
Let - let it go

I took a bite of freedom (it taste so sweet)  
Now that I know (my mind has been released)  
I can't go back to who I was before  
I'm walking through this open door

Because tonight I'm so inspired  
I feel the beat it takes me higher  
To break free is my desire  
This is the new Me!

I just wanna let it go - let it go - let it go  
I'm about to let it go - let it go - let it go  
Let - let it go (let it go)  
Let - let it go (let it go)  
If you lose your mind just let it go - let it go

I just wanna let it go - let it go - let it go  
I'm about to let it go - let it go - let it go  
Let - let it go  
Let - let it go  
Let - let it go

I know that I can't let  
All the fear inside take over me  
Gotta take control of what's in front of me

1 - 2 - Can't nobody hold me  
3 - 4 - Drop it to the floor  
5 - 6 - Make your body twist  
Let it go like this - Let it go like this

Lose your mind!

Because tonight I'm so inspired  
I feel the beat it takes me higher  
To break free is my desire  
This is the new Me!

I just wanna let it go - let it go - let it go  
I'm about to let it go - let it go - let it go  
Let - let it go (let it go)  
Let - let it go (let it go)  
If you lose your mind just let it go - let it go

I just wanna let it go - let it go - let it go  
I'm about to let it go - let it go - let it go  
Let - let it go  
Let - let it go  
Let - let it go

Step - Clap  
Step, step - Clap  
Sssstep - Clap  
Step, step - Clap  
Sssstep - Clap  
Step, step - Clap  
Sssstep - Clap  
Step, step - Clap

"I realized it when you whispered you were sorry. You wanted to tell me you loved me, but I had to see it in your eyes instead." He kissed my cheeks, my nose, my eyelids, and stopped at a hair's length from my lips. I killed the urge to lean up and take his lips, but instead he kissed me. And when he kissed me, he kissed me hard. I was pressed into the stone wall as I kissed back and felt the longing, want, and love he was pouring into me. He broke from my lips and spoke. "I love you, even though we met only four days ago. Yes, he had not left the next morning, but he was leaving tonight.

"Then you're going to leave me after telling me this?"

"Come with me!" Sulu exclaimed, pulling me to him.

"That's just what I wanted to hear." I placed my hands on his chest and his heartbeat thudded slower against my palm. He'd been scared that I would turn him down. I leaned up again as Brit and Alex's voices disappated on the CD player and kissed my love again.


	4. Descarada

Descarada

I still danced, even after the tearful goodbye with my school and everyone I knew. Sulu was a gentleman, as was little Chekov. He said, "I'm a Russian man, Russian men are gentlemen to women in need of help!" And he puffed his chest out while trying to lift my heavy amp set. yeah, I need my music.

Two Years later...

"Sulu!" I tripped, and fell to the ground near Chekov's station. He gasped, and both men helped me up. I winced in pain when I tried to stand, I'd sprung my ankle. Sulu picked me up bridal style to carry me to Sick Bay.

"Not exactly...how I wanted...to ask you...a question...Mitchy."

"What question?"

"Tell you...in..Sick Bay." He grunted, keeping the both of us upright. I probably weight almost as much as he did.

"Okay, I'll be patient." I whimpered. Sulu managed to get me to Sick Bay and Bones took me from his arms. Unlike Sulu, Bones was a strong Southern man. He placed me on a Bio-bed and got to work. "Sulu, what did you want to ask me?" Bones froze and mumbled he had to get something and walked out of the room quickly. Sulu got on one knee and smiled.

"Michelle Perez, will you be willing to become my bride?"

"HOLY CROW! YES!" I hugged him sideways since my ankle was hurt. Bones did come back, with the entire bridge and Scotty. They cheered and congratulated us. Then, Sulu and I got time alone in our room for the night and cuddled.


	5. You Spin Me Round Like A Record

You Spin Me Round (Like A Record)

"Congratulations, you two!" Yes, Sulu and I are officially married. My youngest neice ran around, chasing Kirk's new little brother of five. She's a stubborn four-year-old girl.

"Thanks, Scotty. Try not to drink too much Scotch." I patted his arm, laughing and smiling widely at the small inside joke Scotty and I made during the two years of me learning from him, and Sulu of course. I'm in both engineering and helmsmanship. It's amazing how much one person can learn and love to do at one time. I loved working with my husband the most, though. I love him.

"Mrs. Hikaru, would you liker this dance?" I turned and my smiled widened, and brightened emencly. Sulu held out with hand with a smile, and I took it. We danced to the slow song, but it suddenly changed. You Spin Me Round (Like A Record) by Jessica Simpson started playing. Jim, he's the cause of this. I looked up at the DJ table and, sure enough, Jim was grinning lopsidedly back at me.

"Jim!" I called above the loud song, until Sulu spun me around to face him and began busting a move! I laughed and danced with him as everyone joined in. I swear to Heaven and Earth, this will be the greatest day of my life, until, of course, I have a child. Oh, yes, I forgot to tell you. I'm having not one, but two children. Twins. And man will they be the most handsome boys on this starship with the girls. I'm sure they'll have both Sulu and my smart brains, and Sulu's handsome looks.

THE END!


End file.
